Breaking Through
by Eliannora
Summary: Ran hasn't been too caring in her relationship with Rei, so he decides it's best if he ended things. A month passes, and Rei's cut himself out of society, until his friend from work comes along. Will he have to get over Ran, or will she change?


**Author's Note: **So, I've randomly thought up this story. I haven't forgotten the previous one. I still have like. So many pages already typed up for the next chapter.. I just haven't any inspiration right now.

This, by the way, is just my intro.... maybe that was obvious.

.Please Review.

* * *

.:_Breaking Up_:.

* * *

"Huh? You're breaking up with me?" she raised her eyebrows questioningly, too shocked to say anything else.

"Yes."

The cold gray of his eyes showed no possibility of him changing his mind. This was it, and there was nothing she could do about it. The arguments against breaking up were done and over with. Now they stood there in an empty parking lot.

Her lips curved up into a slight smirk as she pressed a cigarette to her lips. It was an awful habit she took up when they'd started fighting. She couldn't let him know she cared, not right now, not ever.

"Alright... so then, have a nice life," She exhaled, distracting herself to the smoke floating up into the air and then being whisked away by a soft breeze, anything to make herself seem distant. She could feel her throat start to swell as she replayed his voice over and over in her head, _Kotobuki... I think it's time we end things._

Finished, he turned toward his honda and opened the door. Just as he set his food inside, he turned back to the image of the woman he loved, noting how she no longer fought for him... noting how she no longer fought for _them._

She glanced at him, noticed him staring back at her, then quickly averted her gaze. He began to fall into his seat. Fall back into place from the chaos he'd just thrown himself into. A life without Kotobuki... days without her smile. Even if it meant days without them fighting...

They were still days without her.

Rei began to back out of his parking space, and he took one last look at her with her arms folded across her chest. She took one last drag, then flicked her cigarette out into the lot with such precision she could have passed for an avid smoker. _She's only been smoking for a few months now... If only she'd just quit..._

She raised her hand for a docile wave, and then she was no longer in his vision.

"Damn... Damn Kotobuki! Why can't you care!" he cried, sending drops of spit onto his steering wheel. Before he knew it, he was at his apartment, and stumbling up his steps.

Without her.

- - -

Kotobuki raised her hand weakly, and managed to wave a goodbye to him. He deserved a wave, at least. She'd called him out there for no reason, after all. Just to hear him say for real that they were done. She knew it was over months before they called it quits. She just didn't want to admit it, but now she was accepting it... she had to; he was forcing her.

_He's driving away... do something! _ She fought idly with herself. She had every reason in the world to watch him leave, they did nothing but fight. But what if... what if they could just work things out?

Kotobuki shook her head, ignoring the tears that were now creeping out of her eye lids and over her cheeks.

"I... need a cigarette," she paused just before she got in her own car, "and a dance partner..."

- - -

A woman in her early twenties smoothed down her faded black knee-length skirt. She wore a matching long-sleeved black shirt which she unbuttoned down to her collar-bone. The sun beat down on her as she began clicking up the steps in her business heels.

"It's sooooo hot out," she complained, holding her binders over her head to shield her face from the sun's harsh rays.

She was annoyed she even had to come out here in the first place. She had two meetings to make today, and the first one was going to be in one hour.

"Ugh, Otohata..." she grumbled, cursing how many stairs she had to climb just to get to his apartment, "If you would show up to work like you're supposed to!"

She paused at the top of the stairs, slightly bent over the railing to catch her breath. She'd been pampered most of her life, always being driven places. For the past 3 years she'd been carried up and down stairs because her boyfriend at the time did everything for her... it was his way of justifying cheating.

"I should've walked... then I'd be in better shape..." she whined to herself as she made her way to Otohata's door.

It stood slightly ajar, so she didn't even bother to knock. What was the point? She was going to yell at him anyways.

The moment the door opened all the way, a stench hit her so hard she staggered back out the doorway. When she caught her breath, she plugged her nose and attempted to make her way into his apartment. Trash lay everywhere. His clothes, even!

She stepped carefully into his living room where she found Rei laying face down on his sofa. Beer cans were scattered around him in piles. She grimaced, and cleared space off a chair adjacent to the sofa.

"So... you've been... uh. Up here. Drinking. The past month? That's why you haven't come into work?" Miruki had a sweet voice. So sweet it gave him a headache at times, and this was one of those times.

"Yes Miruki, now just go..." he groaned, reaching for another can of beer.

Miruki frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear in thought. The man laying on the couch before her was no Rei she'd ever recognized. He hadn't shaved in a month, let alone showered. _Is this one of those times....... Rei, you idiot!_

Miruki stood up abruptly, sending locks of purple bouncing up into the air as she rushed around his apartment throwing cans and various other garbage away. Miruki stopped at his coffee table, and grimaced.

"How fucking OLD is this pizza, Otohata?! Have you really let yourself go this far? Oh my dear heavens. You're a moron. Ugh..." she lifted the cardboard with her finger tips, trying not to let the pizza slide towards her as she brought it to the trash can. Her eyes quickly traced over his kitchen counter. Potato chip bags, scrawled letters of apology to Ran, and beer bottles littered his counters. It was disgusting.

"Otohata... you poor thing..." she sighed. When she turned around, he was slouched against the fridge in an attempt to hold himself up. "O-otohata!"

Miruki rushed forward just as he held his hand up to keep her at bay. He struggled to raise his head to her. The room was spinning, and so was she.

"Just... help me... get over her," he grumbled. Silence passed between them as she sought the right words to say to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came forth. She didn't know how to help him get over a person. It was like teaching someone how to laugh; it just happens.

Rei closed his eyes, and put his hand to his head. It was throbbing now, sending waves of pain down his back and into his abdomen. Rei clutched at his stomach, pitched forward and lay unconscious at Miruki's feet.

She blinked at him, then sighed.

"Poor Otohata... you're going to hate me for this," she pulled out her cell phone, and scrolled through the 'Ks' until she came up to the person she wanted to talk to. It was time for her to intervene.

"Hello? Hello, yes, is this Ran?"

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **So how was it? Please let me know! I haven't yet decided if they're getting back together or not... I'll figure that one out. I decided to make Ran a smoker (T__T) because that's what a lot of girls do in this day and age.. same with Rei drinking... I wanted to add a, I guess for lack of better term, sinful side to them. Please review!


End file.
